


Хрустяшка

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Иногда Хабашира приходит шпионить за тренировками Дэймон.
Relationships: Хабашира Руи/Хирума Йоичи
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Хрустяшка

Выбирая место для слежки, Хабашира не учёл, что за несколько часов солнце довольно сильно уползёт в сторону, а вместе с ним изменит своё положение тень, в которой он устроился. День выдался не слишком жарким, но чёрная крыша успела хорошенько прогреться и теперь постепенно превращала Хабаширу в барбекю. Промокнув рукавом влажный лоб, он снова приставил бинокль к глазам и навёл его на группу велосипедистов, которые усердно наматывали круги на школьном стадионе. На самом деле их было неплохо видно и невооружённым взглядом, но, собираясь на дело, Хабашира надеялся на что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем просто бесконечное катание на великах. Он взял с собой бинокль, блокнот с ручкой, фотоаппарат и даже цветные карандаши, рассчитывая в подробностях записать и, если придётся, зарисовать хитрожопые тактики Дэймон Дэвил Бэтс. Ну или хотя бы накидать список тренировок, которые позволят создать сверх-игроков. Ведь должен же был Хирума рассчитывать на что-нибудь кроме своего долбаного Айшилда, чей дурацкий шлем тоже мелькал где-то в хвосте колонны. Даже с большого расстояния становилось понятно, что коротышка почти на пределе. «Долбаный Айшилд быстро сдыхает. Можно попробовать измотать», — сделал запись Хабашира.

Отложив карандаш, он подпёр рукой подбородок и стал вспоминать, как в каком-то западном фильме велосипедистов презрительно называли «хрустиками». Речь шла про тех, кто ездил по большим дорогам, рискуя попасть под автомобильные колёса и с хрустом на них намотаться. Другое дело — байк! Прекрасная и гордая машина была полноценным участником дорожного движения. Байк, конечно, не так качал ноги, как велосипед, и вообще в качестве спортивного инвентаря не слишком котировался. Но зато был серьёзным поводом для гордости и зависти! Доходягам внизу, впрочем, никакие велосипеды пока не помогали. Они были даже не хрустиками. Так, хрустяшки. Хабашира фыркнул: любая серьёзная команда могла схрумкать Дэвил Бэтс и не подавиться. Его Хамелеоны тоже могли бы, если бы не злогребучее коварство Хирумы. И если бы хоть немного походили на команду, а не на сборище агрессивного быдла. Неприятная правда грызла капитанскую гордость Хабаширы, но также подстёгивала продолжать работать. Не угрозами, так пиздюлями он привил им хоть какой-то спортивный азарт и жажду к победе. Теперь оставалось сделать из них команду: заставить дочитать и запомнить правила, научить играть, не отхватывая замечания судьи каждые пять минут, или хотя бы нарушать не так очевидно — дел до жопы. Но Хабашира Руи был не из тех, кто быстро опускает руки. К тому же шёл последний год, когда у него оставалась возможность попытаться сколотить команду, за которую не становилось бы стыдно. И Хабашира колотил — всеми доступными способами. В том числе и по этой причине он торчал на крыше, подсматривая за тренировками хрустяшек.

Кстати о хрустяшках — их, кажется, стало меньше количеством. Причём пропала самая главная. Хабашира поспешно схватился за бинокль и принялся обшаривать взглядом пространство. Куда он мог подеваться? Ведь буквально только что орал на свою команду в матюгальник, подгоняя их на очередной круг. Лихорадочно дёргая бинокль из стороны в сторону, Хабашира пытался вспомнить, как долго он зависал в гастрономически-каннибальских метафорах и размышлениях о судьбе Хамелеонов. Вроде прошло всего несколько минут, но чёртов дьявол успел испариться из зоны видимости. Холодные нервные мурашки галопом протопотали по плечам Хабаширы. Когда Хирума вдруг исчезал из виду на игровом поле, это значило, что вы уже попали в его западню, и оставалось надеяться, что хоть кто-то из команды успеет среагировать. Когда Хирума исчезал, пока за ним шпионили, это значило, что пора молиться. Обычно тот вычислял Хабаширу по байку, который хрен замаскируешь. Наученный горьким опытом, в этот раз он чуть не сдох, но пришёл пешком, в полной уверенности, что больше не попадётся. Обнаружив Хабаширу, Хирума обычно долго глумился, размахивая автоматом, а потом прибавлял всё новые дни к сроку рабства. Но пару раз сделал и кое-что похуже.

Хабашира уже успел приготовиться к низкому старту, подгребя поближе свои шмотки, когда Хирума показался из-за угла школы с каким-то шлангом, покрутил на нём ручку и начал поливать свою команду водой. Что, вероятно, означало перерыв в тренировке. Выдохнув, Хабашира потянулся за собственными запасами воды, потом сгрыз несколько крекеров и в задумчивости уставился на часы. С одной стороны, список планов на сегодня у него не ломился от большого количества пунктов, с другой, бесполезно пролежать весь день на крыше было бы тупо. В конце концов он решил посмотреть, чем Дьяволы займутся после обеда, и, если снова какой-нибудь бесполезной скукотищей, свалить. Хабашира меланхолично сжевал сэндвич с тунцом и салатом, закусил его ещё парой крекеров, допил воду и встал немного размяться. Хрустяшки внизу отошли от водных процедур и веломарафона и сейчас весело хохотали, перекусывая. Идиоты. Это ни разу не было похоже на серьёзную команду по американскому футболу. Хабашира презрительно фыркнул. Он бы и презрительно сплюнул, но планировал провести на этой крыше ещё какое-то время — пришлось воздержаться.

Кое-что похуже, которое вытворял Хирума, поймав его за шпионажем, теоретически было «насильственным принуждением к действиям сексуального характера под угрозой оружия». А слово «теоретически» там стояло потому, что не то чтобы Хабашира как-то физически или эмоционально страдал от этих выходок. Разве что охуевал как не в себя.

В первый раз Хирума подкрался к нему со спины и, поймав в болевой захват, долго рассказывал о том, какой Хабашира тупой и примитивный. А потом, как будто задумавшись, вдруг погладил пальцами по загривку. И, когда захват окончательно перестал быть болевым, а Хабашира не спешил дёргаться или возмущаться, рука Хирумы сжала в горсти его причиндалы. Сжала и остановилась, как будто спрашивая «чо как». Ну а чо как теперь? Хабашира и так почти не дышал. И не начал до тех пор, пока рука решительно не расстегнула его ширинку. Самое дебильное, что дуло пистолета, упирающегося в затылок, только прибавляло процессу остроты, и Хабашира кончил пусть и довольно быстро, но сильно. Хирума рассмеялся ему в шею, назвал предсказуемым пресмыкающимся и отвалил. Вот он зато, сука, был абсолютно, на сто процентов непредсказуемым.

Хабашира не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему после того случая не стал обходить школу Дэймон по многокилометровой дуге. Или почему не подкараулил Хируму в какой-нибудь тёмной подворотне и не отпиздил куском ржавой трубы до состояния бифштекса. Тот не был качком или хорошим бойцом, и обычно Хабашира ломал таких через колено. Но вот почему-то не стал обходить, не подкараулил и не отпиздил.

Возможно, дело было в пальцах, погладивших его по загривку.

Какое-то время при встречах Хирума вёл себя как обычно, даже когда ловил Хабаширу на горячем. И это бесило, но укладывалось в нормальную картину мира. А когда Хабашира окончательно забил на ту странную историю, Хирума снова устроил чёрт-те что. Застав врасплох, он в буквальном смысле слова поймал Хабаширу за язык. За длинный тонкий язык. И, зажав в кулаке, пощекотал большим пальцем самый кончик. Это было пиздецки странно. Хабашира застыл, удивлённо выпучив глаза, и позволил оттеснить себя к стене. Он не возражал и когда Хирума заставил его усесться на пол, и когда забрался сверху. Не возражал, пока Хирума расстёгивал его штаны. И пусть лицо у того было чисто как у маньячины, действовал он без лишней грубости. А когда Хирума вытащил собственный торчащий колом прибор и, обхватив оба члена длинными пальцами, начал надрачивать, возражать было уже поздно. И Хабашира закрыл глаза, упёрся затылком в стену и только один раз жалобно замычал, поведя головой, когда язык начал неметь.

Звук автоматной очереди выдернул Хабаширу в реальность. Он захлопнул рот и привычно уставился в бинокль, пытаясь рассмотреть, чем теперь были заняты хрустяшки. Те успели куда-то деть велосипеды и отрабатывали пасы и пробежки. Понаблюдав за ними минут десять или пятнадцать и убедившись, что это самые примитивные основы, давно записанные в блокнот, Хабашира пришёл к выводу, что пора сматывать удочки. Он покидал вещи в сумку и тщательно уничтожил следы своего пребывания на этой крыше. Надоедливое солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, и у Хабаширы оставалось в запасе несколько часов, чтобы добраться до Зокугаку и составить план занятий для команды. Можно было бы позвонить и вызвать кого-нибудь из своих, чтобы забрали на байке, но не раньше, чем он уйдёт на достаточно безопасное расстояние. Подойдя к парапету, Хабашира бросил последний взгляд на дурацких Дэймон Дэвил Бэтс и их дурацкого Айшилда.

А потом кто-то у него за спиной хрустнул пальцами.

— Здорово, ящерица. Скучаешь?


End file.
